


reunited

by Sumi



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mass Effect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Shepard almost can't contain her excitement when she discovers Garrus is Archangel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MangoTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/gifts).



“Shepard,” he drawled. “I thought you were dead.”

“Garrus! What are you doing here?”

Jane’s arms flung up into the air as if she were going to hug Garrus. She wanted too but caught herself, aware of Jacob and Miranda standing just a few feet behind her. Not to mention the mercs who were trying to kill them. Kill _Garrus_.

She wanted to enjoy the sight of seeing her former comrade -friend- again but more pressing matters were at hand. Later, Jane would be able to ask him why he was on Omega and what caused the defeated look in his eyes, exhaustion his tone.

And there would be a later.


End file.
